


R.O.M.A.N Is A Bore Rule ((Roman X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2020-10-01 22:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: Happy new year!"Are you famous? I've never heard of you."Roman quickly frowned. "You've never heard of me? I've been in the news; robbed almost every dust shop in Vale. Nothing?"♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	R.O.M.A.N Is A Bore Rule ((Roman X Reader One Shot))

I was ready for this. The blood pooled around my chest, soaking my clothes in the warm sticky liquid. But ruined clothes were the least of my problems. I slowly dragged my knees toward my stomach so that my arms would wrap around my legs and I could feel an embrace in my final moments.  
Even if it wasn't by another being, if I closed my eyes and pretended, it felt like I was surrounded by people who cared. Who wanted me to be okay. Unfamiliar faces but all had a look of worry. I even had the urge to speak out and say "Don't worry everyone. I'll be okay. Just give me some time."  
The words wouldn't leave my mouth though. I wasn't sure if I even had the energy to speak. I felt my arm press against the ground and the liquid soaked into my sleeve. I rest my head on the pavement quietly. When would this agony end? Why can't the world just take me now!? I couldn't bear the pain. It hurt so much.  
I tried to move my arm to cover the wound but the small act of moving caused a pang in my chest to shock me back to reality. I have to stay awake. There's so much yet to do.... Or is there? I had no family or friends. I barely had a home if you could a trash decorated alley a home. Maybe this was finally my savior from the cruel world. I failed the test of life and now I get to go back. Thinking like this, it was kind of nice. I let my eyes slowly close and thought back to what had happened.  
It was around sunset when I left the alley to dumpster dive as people went home from work or school. Then I remembered... Seeing something in the woods beyond. My alley wasn't far from the view of the woods. I thought I could have investigated for a moment then when I came close, something jumped me. A black bear perhaps? I didn't know what it was. I just felt a massive claw drive into my chest and the creature was gone. I tried to crawl back into the city but barely even hit the sidewalk before I could move anymore.  
And that's where I lay now. My feet still in grass and my body bleeding out under the coat of a starry sky. Well, it wasn't a bad way to die if you didn't count the pain and lack of air.  
I opened my eyes one last time as I felt myself slipping away. I wanted to see the moon one last time before I died. A strange shadow from above covered my vision though. I tried to focus in, making out the shadow into a human figure. Who is out at this time of night? Why would they help a homeless stranger like me? Or are they waiting for me to just die? I wish they'd move though. I want to see the moon. I couldn't stop my eyes from closing anymore.  
Was I alive? I still hurt. You're not supposed to feel pain in dead though, right? Why wasn't I dead yet? I opened my mouth to speak, feeling my lips to be chapped. I was so thirsty and it was hard to breathe. I couldn't speak, even now. I was lying on something soft, my head rest on what felt like a pillow. I relaxed into the bed for a moment, the feeling of such a soft sleeping space was almost foreign to me since I was a child. My parents were killed by Grimm and I was tossed into the streets. I never would succumb to an orphanage and replace my parents. Grimm were huge monsters that only wish to kill people. Not for food or defense at all. The soulless creatures just wanted human blood. That had to be what got me in the woods last night then. It thought I was dead and retreated; right?  
How foolish of me to be caught by one. It happened so fast... I finished my thinking and opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was a ceiling; painted white with golden rims. I turned my head to the side, seeing the large mattress I was on. Someone had covered me in thick comforters and my arms and legs rested on more pillows. There was a tall door and a vanity in the corner. I didn't even want to move but I had questions. Who saved me and why? Where was I?  
I began to pull myself up when I felt stabbing in my chest and fell back down. "Wouldn't do that if I were you." A woman's voice suddenly spoke from my other side. I jerked around, laying my eyes upon the speaker. Her long green hair fell down her back in a single ponytail. She had dark skin and shining eyes; a sly grin over her lips. A small window was behind the stranger, letting in a little light and hitting the girl sitting in a chair on the far side of the room. She set her hands on the arms of the chair and pulled herself up slowly. The look in her eyes felt untrusting and gave me me an uneasy feeling. Was she the one who saved me? "You see, you were wounded through your upper right." She reached out a hand as she came closer and gently grazed her fingers over my wound. I felt it had been cleaned and wrapped. "Pierced right through your lung. You might have died if he hadn't found your mangled body on the side of the street." She trailed off into a soft whisper and looked solemn for a mere moment before forcing a smile. "Do you need anything?" The girl asked gleefully. I bit my lower lip slowly, feeling the lack of moisture, I nodded carefully. "A... A glass of water please. I'm thirsty." I pushed out a few words. The girl clasped her hands together and nodded. Her smile replaced with an angry frown. "I'll be back. Don't go anywhere or we'll have to stitch you up again. Got it?" The girl looked back to the bed as she opened the door to look back on me once then slammed it behind her.  
The sound made me jump a little. What exactly was this place? I guess I didn't have much choice but to lay down and relax until the girl came back. It didn't take long though. I hardly had time to get lost in thought before the door opened again. This time, a different person entered. They held a tall glass in a white-gloved hand. Closing the door behind them, they stepped closer to the bed. The stranger had a fancy white suit, a strange loose bow around their neck, and a small bowler hat with a feather. The stranger looked polite and even a little more nicer than the girl. He had short; deep orange hair curving out on one side that covered their eye. The other was painted around with black makeup. It looked like eyeliner and small spikes below the eye but I wasn't paying attention to the detail. The stranger kneeled by the bed and I tried to move to take the drink but he set a hand on my shoulder. A grin spread over his face. "Ah-Ah can't move yet. You're still hurt. I'll give it to you." He moved the glass closer to my face. I wasn't exactly fond of being hand fed by someone else but I was too thirsty to complain right now. I stretched out my neck to let the water trickle down my throat, returning much needed moisture to my mouth. After a few moments, he raised the glass and let me take a break. I traced my tongue over my lips and gave an appreciative nod to the stranger. "Thank you. What happened to the other girl? Where am I? Do-?"  
The man stood up, setting the glass on the dresser beside the bed. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. And I'll answer them for you if you answer mine. It's a quite simple one." He dug into his pocket, pulling out a large cigar and lighting it agonizingly slow before turning back to me. "So, what happened to you?"  
I could answer that one; I think. It's a little foggy.  
"I was coming out of my alley and..." I tried to recall the events of last night. "There was something in the woods. I went to explore and it attacked me before I even got a good look." I let out a sigh and turned back to him. "I tried crawling back to town for help but I didn't get very far. You're the one who rescued me right?"  
He tapped some ashes into a tray and shrugged, giving me a curious look. "Well I found you covered in your own blood and tears last night. I didn't heal you though. That would be an... Acquaintance of mine who found the good in her heart to clean you up and find you somewhere to sleep." He chuckled quietly and shook his head. "I don't have any medical experience. And I gave Emerald a break. She looked pissy." He snickered. Emerald? Was the the girl who's was here? "As for your other questions, one at a time, will you?" The stranger took another puff of smoke and tossed the used cigarette in the small ashtray on the dresser. Probably placed there specifically for this man. I wasn't sure yet; but he looked the part of a leader. The eccentric look made it seem so. "Alright." I began slowly. "Who are you?"  
The man paused for a moment then pulled himself up to sit in the side of the bed. "You, Madame Monsieur, are in the presence of..." He paused with a grin and jumped up. "Roman Torchwick!" He yelled out his name triumphantly and smiled a proud grin. I couldn't help but tilt my head curiously. "Are you famous? I've never heard of you."  
Roman quickly frowned. "You've never heard of me? I've been in the news; robbed almost every dust shop in Vale. Nothing?"  
I shook my head in reply. "I live in the streets. I don't exactly watch much TV." I paused, thinking what to say to make him feel better. "But if you've done all that, maybe you can give me some tips. It's not easy having to steal food everyday without getting caught." I half joked. Roman seemed pleased and sat back down. "Possibly. My tips don't come free though, babe. I have another question. What's this about being on the streets? You don't have a home?"  
Should I really tell the truth to someone I barely know? My story is a hard one I don't like to give out lightly. I thought for a second and decided against it. "It's a long story. What's important is some stuff happened that threw me to the street as a kid and I've been there since." I noticed Roman's visible eye widen a little. "Since you were a kid? Say, how good are you at fighting? Perhaps we can keep you as a permanent guest." He tapped his chin curiously.  
"Currently? Immobile." I carefully set a hand over my wound. "But once I heal, I would love a permanent home.. Well, which comes to another question. What is this place? Where am I?" I looked around the room again. Was his offer real? A true home? I wanted that more than anything in the world. He shrugged again, setting his arms on his lap. "The White Fang hide out. A large rebellion of Faunus who now listen to me. After I found you, I called over a healer and we carried you back. I'd recommend not leaving the room without me once you're better." Roman suddenly yawned. "What boring topics. I'll continue answering your questions later. I have stuff to do." He pulled himself off the bed and waved a quick goodbye without a word, leaving me alone.  
I wasn't sure what I thought of him yet. He seemed nice enough but I had heard rumors of the White Fang. A dangerous group of killers I heard they were. But I won't dwindle on hear-say and make myself worried. Instead I thought back to Roman. He was leading it, hm? I actually enjoyed talking to him for the short time we had. If I fit in here, I would be happy to live here. I reached out for the glass, just in my reach and carefully raised it to my mouth, taking a big swig before the cup slipped from my hand, spilling it all over my dry clothes. Things are never easy are they? "Wait come back!" I called out, hopefully loud enough to hear. "I'm not coordinated!"

I remember that day. I've been looking back on it a lot recently. The anniversary of my arrival was special to me. The day I got a real home. A bed to sleep in and food to eat. It was just like the dream I had when I almost died. Hundreds of faces I couldn't remember but they would all mourn if I were to die around them. It was everything I could ever want and more.  
I was happy here. Truly happy. And I would kill anyone who tried to take it from me. That's how I fit in. I know where I belong. I know what I was meant to do with my life. And my purpose for life was on a stage, addressing a room full of Faunus. He gave me all this and it was my duty to serve him; as I was happy to do so.   
I smiled gently, watching Roman from the sidelines. He had prepared a speech and carried it out flawlessly. The city of Vale wouldn't know what hit it by the time we were done. I set a hand over the old hole in my chest. I had made a full recovery in the past year since the attack. Roman finished his speech, letting the Faunus clap. A girl stood beside me, much shorter with a colorful mix of hair. She had always reminded me of ice cream. She clapped quietly for a moment then held her arms behind her back. "Hey Neo." I nodded to her. The girl raised an eyebrow curiously as she looked towards me. Neo was close with Roman and would do a majority of his dirty work without question- well without talking at all. She didn't speak. "What's that look for? Can't I say 'Hi' to a friend once in awhile?"  
The girl rolled her eyes then smirked placing her hands on her hips. "What?" It was so hard to read her emotions sometimes, but nobody knows why she didn't speak. I don't even think Roman knew himself. And if he did, he never told people.  
I tried looking at her for a minute before Neo shook her head and pulled out a small scrap of paper from her pocket. She scribbled something quickly and handed me the note. "It's a bore rule. R for ridiculous and M for malicious. But why don't you fill in the blanks?"  
"What does this mean?" I looked back to Neo but she gave an innocent smile. I folded the note and set it in my pocket just as Roman made his way off stage. I turned and followed the man to the back room. As he walked he looked back. "(Y/n) glad you made it." He grinned. "It's been awful lonely planning without you."  
I nodded sadly. "Well I'm fully healed and now I can move completely. I'm ready for battle!" I gave a thumbs up. Roman smiled and crossed his arms. "Fantastic!" He suddenly stopped and set a hand on my head. I could feel his warmth and I really liked it. It was nice to have human contact at all in fact. But even better from the one person I admire and would give my life for. "You've always been so cute." He grinned. "Like a little kid." He messed up my hair and turned away. I fixed it quickly and frowned. "I'm not a kid! I'm even going into battle soon so you should start treating me like an adult." I crossed my arms and nodded. Suddenly my arm was grabbed. The tight grip sent a small shock up my shoulder and I could feel electricity around my old wound. I slowly looked up to the face inches from mine. A look that seemed like he was inspecting me. "Oh really?" He asked quietly. "You want to be treated like an adult?"  
I felt my cheeks flush and my ears turn red. I looked away from his eyes and nodded. "I would."  
I felt his gloved hand grab my chin and I was forced to look into his eyes. "That order is unclear. What kind of adult?" He took a step forward, forcing me to take one back.  
"A simple working one?" He took another step.  
"A celebrity?" Another one.  
"A soldier?" I was backed into a wall.  
Roman lowered himself a little to whisper in my ear. "Or a romantic?"  
I felt embarrassment crawl over my body, instinctively I put my hands on his chest to push him back but he grabbed my wrists, pushing my hands to my sides and holding me in place. A million thoughts were running in my head but one made a few extra stops. "I.. Have questions." I muttered out slowly. I noticed a curious look on Roman's face. One that I recognized from the day we met. "Very well. One at a time."  
I hesitated for a moment, composing myself then spoke it. "Do you like me?" I asked, looking away from his face.  
"Yea." Roman tilt his head, smiling. "Next one?"  
I remembered the paper Neo gave me just a few minutes ago. "I don't think it's a bore rule, do you? R for Ravishing instead. O for Outstanding. Rather M is for Marvelous. A for Amazing. And what about Needed for N?" I quickly leaned in and pressed our lips together. They were warm but freezing at the same time. He released my hands and I felt them wrap around my back. I didn't want this moment to end but we had to pull apart eventually. When we did, he raised an eyebrow curiously. "So what's that mean, then?" He wondered. I tried to invite the blush while I smiled a reply. "Roman is definitely a fun rule." I pulled him into a tight hug. The feeling of embrace was nice; but even better when it's from someone I admire and would give my life for. Maybe I've known this whole time that it wasn't just the fact he gave me my only wish that I would give my life in battle for him, but I think all this time, I've really loved him. Since the day we met.

  
"I'd give my life for you."  
"I would miss you if you did."  
"Then promise me you won't put yourself in danger. Okay?"  
"I promise."  
"Good. That way, we'll never lose eachother!"  
"Excellent idea!"

This wasn't happening. It's just a dream. Only a horrible nightmare. I'd wake up any second now. Just close my eyes and.... Now. It didn't work. Try again. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.  
I clenched my fists, grit my teeth, but I couldn't hold back the tears. They flowed from my eyes like an angry river. Soaking the floor below. I crumbled to my knees and just cried. I saw what happened up there. Neo was thrown from the ship there had been an explosion, then a girl landing to the ground, completely unharmed. I didn't see him anywhere after the airship blew up. I knew exactly what happened. And it feels like even thinking about it drained the energy from my body. I couldn't stand up, I couldn't even raise my head. I felt Neo's hand on my back. The touch made me angry but I couldn't push her away. I only wanted him to touch me.  
He was my own hero. And now he was gone while that brat was unharmed. Grimm circled the skies, hunting their next prey. My sadness was replaced by anger. Furious anger. I pushed myself up and approached the wreckage. I had seen it fall from the sky while I watched from the ground. I knew it was dangerous to do this. He had promised me it'd be okay but things didn't go according to plan because of that little huntress and Roman was gone. I knew I should have been up there with him but he insisted I stay safe. I found what I was looking for beneath a metal bar. I tossed the scrap away and picked up Roman's weapon. It was still in good shape. Holding it in my hands, I could almost feel like he was still alive. The Grimm have hurt me for the last time. And now Beacon has made a new enemy. I'll avenge the one I love and I'll show them all what horrible mistake they made to mess with us. Just you wait.


End file.
